


Hold Me Tight

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2, A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, M/M, Omega Verse, Party, Wall Sex, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Alpha Michele goes to a frat party with his sister Sara.  There he meets omega Emil and smut ensues.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 18OI AU Week 2019 event for the 18OI discord channel. This is for Day 2 whose prompt was School/College.

He scrunched up his nose as he walked into the frat house.  He wandered through the party crowd.  _ The smell of human is so overwhelming. Why did I come here again? Sara.  Because Sara wanted to come. She insists we look for. . . someone.  _

He spotted his sister across the room talking to some dark-haired boy.

_ Probably a human. I can’t seem to get her interested in a nice were-something. The were community at this college is pretty small. At least we don’t have to belong to a pack unless we hook up with a wolf. And who would want that? _

Michele stood on the sidelines of the crowd, trying to stay out of its crush. He sipped his drink, trying to ignore the noise and smells which did nothing for his hyper-senses. Someone turned on some music and the center of the room became an impromptu dance floor. Michele found his eyes drawn to a tall guy in the middle of the dance floor. He seemed to move with the music instead of to the music. His body was fluid as he transitioned from one move to the next. Michele entertained himself by watching the man dance. He hid a small smile behind his drink. 

_ He is beautiful. . . what are the chances?  _

All of a sudden, he found himself looking into a pair of very blue eyes. Michele looked away in embarrassment at getting caught staring at the dancer. When he looked back again, he was staring straight at the chest of the dancer.  

He said, “Dance with me?”

Michele said, “I can’t. . . really.”

He said, “Dance with me,  _ please _ ?”

Michele found himself caving to the pleading in those blue eyes, allowing himself to be lead onto the dance floor. He stood there awkwardly at first, not sure how to make friends with the music. His dance partner captured Michele’s hands and then placed them on his waist. 

He said, “Feel the music.”

Michele said, “I don’t know how.”

The dancer smiled and said, “Then just follow my lead.”

Michele nodded.

“My name is Emil, by the way.” He said.

“Michele.” Michele replied.  

Emil said, “Well, Michele, let’s see what we can do about your dancing ability.” 

Michele was holding himself away from Emil like contact would burn.  Emil noticed the space between them and, placing his hands on Michele’s lower back, pulled him in close. Michele blushed at the contact. 

Emil said, “Move your hips with mine.”

Michele sputtered, “I’m trying.”

Emil chuckled and said, “You’re right.  You can’t dance.”

Michele blushed and started to pull away from Emil.  Emil flipped him around and pulled him tight against his body.  He let his hands rest at his waist. He moved sensually against Michele’s body. With the help of Emil’s hands on his hips,  Michele finally found a rhythm that matched with Emil’s movement. 

Michele said, “You call this dancing?”

Emil leaned down and whispered into Michele’s ear, “No.  I call it foreplay. You game?”

Michele shivered, and said, “Er, uh, yes?”

Emil chuckled as he lowered his head and took in a breath. 

_ He is a were something, but not pack.  What the hell is he? I thought I knew everyone in our territory.  Oh, and he’s an alpha. Fuck.  _

Michele, blushing, asked, “Did. . . did you just scent me?”

Emil raised an eyebrow and said, “With everything we have been doing that’s what makes you blush?”

Emil grinded against Michele’s nice ass. 

Michele said, “Well, uh, this is all kinda. . . new for me?”

Emil asked, “No one has. . .”

Michele shook his head. 

_ Oh Goddess, how is he still. . .  _

A slow song started.  Michele turned around so he could see Emil.  He put his arms around his neck like they were at a high school dance.  Emil rested his hands on Michele’s waist. 

Emil said, “Go ahead.  It’s only fair.”

Michele put his nose near Emil’s scent gland and breathed in. 

_ Fuck.  He’s an omega.  _

Emil asked, “Well?”

Michele said, “What?”

Emil, smirking, said, “How do I smell.”

Michele leaned into the omega and whispered into his ear, “You smell good.  So very good.”

Emil quietly moaned and said, “Is there any way I could convince you to take me home with you tonight?”

Michele hissed in a breath.  They had really stopped dancing and were more rocking in place. 

Michele replied, “I think that could be arranged.”

Emil lowered his head and caught Michele’s lips in a exploratory kiss. His hands moved to anchor themselves in Michele’s auburn locks. Michele clutched at Emil’s back, gathering a fist full of his shirt.   

When the kiss broke, Michele asked, “Want to get out of here?”

Emil replied, “Absolutely.  Your place or mine.”

Michele said, “I live with my sister.”

Emil said, “Mine, then.  I live alone.”

Michele said, “Let me tell her that I am leaving.  Did you drive?”

Emil nodded.

Michele said, “Okay.  Gonna leave her our car keys then and I will meet you out front in 10?”

Emil said, “Sounds good.”

They seperated.  Emil moved towards the front door and Michele looked around for his sister.  She was talking to a red-headed girl in a corner. Michele approached them.

Sara said, “Now Mickey, don’t start.”

Michele said, “Start what?”

Sara replied, “Your normal this person is not good enough for you, blah, blah.”

Michele took a breath and caught the underlying smell of were coming from the red-head.  

He said, “She looks nice enough to me. I just came to give you the car keys.  I am leaving. Text me when you get home, okay? I may be out all night.”

Sara, stunned, said, “You. . .  you are going home with someone? For real? Are you feeling okay? You are really going home with someone?”

Michele smirked and said, “Hmm, unless you would rather I took them to our place.”

Sara said, “No, no.  That’s fine. See you tomorrow then, brother?”

Michele said, “Okay.  Have a good evening, sis.”

Michele walked away towards the front door. 

Sara said, “That is so weird.”

The redhead said, “Why?”

Sara said, “Well, usually he is all over whomever I am talking to. How they are not good enough for me, etc. but he barely looked at you.”

The redhead said, “That’s good, right?”

Sara said, “Yes, it is. But. . . odd.  He has never left with someone, ever.”

The redhead said, “Well, then whoever he left with must have been one hell of a girl or guy.”

Sara said, “Hmm, indeed.”

******

Emil had pulled his car around by the time that Michele made it outside.   Michele got into the car and buckled his seatbelt. 

Michele said, “Nice car.”

Emil said, “Thanks.  My pack takes good care of its members.  Our pack leader created a business and we all work in it and get a percentage of the profits. That means I can afford my own apartment and a nice car.”

Michele said, “Pack, huh.  Thought you might be a wolf.”

Emil said, “But you’re not.”

Michele said, “Leopard, is that a problem?”

Emil said, “Nope.  How about you?”

Michele said, “Nope.”

Emil said, “Good.”

Michele asked, “Do you live far?”

Emil said, “About 15 minutes from campus.”

They pulled into Emil’s apartment complex.  Emil lived on the second floor in a single bedroom unit.  Emil unlocked the door and gestured for Michele to preceed him into the apartment. Michele looked around the apartment.  It was nice. Newer and more modern than where he and Sara lived. Emil had pictures on the wall of who Michele assumed was his pack. He watched as Emil took his shoes off by the door.  Michele took his off and put them next to Emil’s. They stood awkwardly in the entrance way for a moment. They looked at each other trying to figure out how to recapture the moment they had at the party.  

Michele thought  _ Fuck it.  _

He walked up to Emil and, putting his hand on the back of Emil’s neck, he brought the omega’s head down for a kiss. Emil, surprised, gasped. Finally, he leaned into the kiss, giving as good as he was getting from the alpha. Michele moved Emil backwards until his back was against the living room wall. Emil, needing to touch, slipped his hands underneath Michele’s shirt. He ran his fingers softly over Michele’s well defined abs. Michele groaned, pressing into the touch. 

Emil, breaking from kissing Michele, asked, “May I?”

Michele nodded and Emil reached down and grasped the edge of Michele’s shirt.  He slowly drew the article of clothing up and over Michele’s head, tossing it somewhere in the living room. Michele shivered as the cooler air of the apartment came into contact with his bare skin. Emil leaned down and kissed the column of Michele’s exposed neck.  When he reached the alpha’s scent gland, he sucked softly, causing the gland to release some more of Michele’s intoxicating scent. Pleasure shot through Michele’s body, causing him to almost buckle at the knees. Emil slid his hands down Michele’s torso as he dropped to his knees.  He looked up at the alpha who nodded his consent. Emil unbuttoned Michele’s slacks and slowly unzipped them. Emil drew the alpha’s pants down his legs. He looked at the erection that was bulging in Michele’s underwear.

_ Ohh.  He is big.   _

Emil mouthed Michele’s erection through his underwear. Michele moaned at the sensation.  Emil pulled down Michele’s underwear and licked Michele’s erection from root to tip. Michele moaned and anchored his hands in Emil’s blondish hair. Emil took in as much of the alpha’s impressive length as he could into his mouth.  He used his hand to work the rest. The omega hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off the alpha. Emil went down on Michele again taking in even more of the alpha. He pulled off the alpha with an obscene pop. 

Michele hissed out, “If you don’t stop, this is going to end a lot sooner than we want it to.”

Emil chuckled huskily.  He stood up and kissed the alpha.  Michele could taste himself in Emil’s mouth. 

_ Where did this guy even come from?  _

Michele stepped out of his clothes. He turned Emil around, putting the omega’s back to the wall.  Emil quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes. 

Emil said, “God, Michele,  _ please _ .  

Michele grinned and said, “Please,  _ what _ ?  Tell me what you need, my omega.” 

He ran his hands down Emil’s sides.  Emil whined at the contact. 

Michele said, “Tell me.  Tell me what you want.”

Emil said, “I need. . . I need you.   _ Please _ alpha.”

Michele growled as flipped Emil around so that his front was facing the wall.  Michele reached down and slid a finger into Emil, stretching the omega. Emil groaned at the feeling of being filled. 

_ Not enough.  It’s not enough. _

Michele asked, “Ready for another?”

Emil breathed out, “Yes.”

Michele slid a second finger into Emil, aided by the slick that the omega was producing. He slid his fingers in and out and scissored them back and forth getting the omega ready.  He finally added a third finger. 

Emil said, “That’s enough.  I am ready. Come on, alpha.”

Michele flipped Emil back around and backed him up against the wall. He easily lifted the omega.

Michele commanded, “Put you legs around me.”

Emil did as he was asked.  Once Emil was anchored around the alpha, Michele slid into the omega.  __ Both boys groaned at the sensation.  Michele had the wherewithal to wait a moment to let Emil adjust.  

_ I can’t believe he is holding me up like this like its nothing.  It’s so hot. Can I keep this alpha? Please? _

Emil said, “Move, Michele please.”

The alpha began thrusting into the omega in a hard, fast rhythm. It didn’t take long before Emil reached the brink.  

Emil said, “Alpha, I am gonna. . . “

Michele encouraged, “Come for me.”

Emil released in-between their bodies, his body shivering with the orgasm.  Michele pulled out before he reached his own orgasm. Emil reached down and slid his hand along Michele’s length until his release also coated their bodies. Michele stood there for a moment, leaning against Emil until he got his breath back. 

Michele asked, “Shower?”

Emil nodded.

Michele asked, “Where?”

Emil said, “Down the hall, to the left.”

Michele shifted his grip and then carried Emil to the bathroom. The omega laughed as the alpha easily carried him down the hall.  He set him down in the bathroom. Emil turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. 

Michele asked, “Can I join you?”

Emil said, “Yes, please.”

Michele stepped into the shower.  Turning Emil’s head away from the water, he kissed the omega.  The boys quickly washed up. Michele went and found his underwear where it had been thrown in the living.  He started collecting his clothes to get dressed, figuring he had worn out his welcome with the omega. 

He had barely pulled on his underwear when he heard a soft voice say, “Won’t you please stay?”

Surprised, Michele turned his head to see the omega standing in the hallway in his briefs, wringing his hands.

Michele replied, “I. . . yes?”

Emil released a sigh of relief and said, “I was afraid you were just going to leave and I would never see you again.  I don’t normally. . . “

Michele said, “Me neither.”

Emil asked, “Come to bed and cuddle?”

Michele nodded. 

Emil took Michele’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Emil pulled back the sheets on the bed and slipped underneath them.  Once he was settled in the bed, he held open the covers and patted the bed in invitation.

Michele blushed and slid underneath the covers. 

_ After all we have done, this is what makes him blush?  What an interesting alpha.  _

Michele, not entirely sure what to do, got close to Emil but didn’t touch him. 

Michele said, “I’ve never. . .”

Emil asked, “Never?”

Michele blushed harder and said, “I never met anyone I wanted to take home before. So I. . . don’t know. . .”

Emil said, “Well, I don’t know about other people, but I like to cuddle after.  Please hold me?”

Michele scooted forward so that his chest was touching Emil’s back. He put his arms around Emil. Emil put his hands over Michele’s.  Michele heard a sound in the silence. It was a sound he had never heard before.

He asked, “Are you purring?”

Emil said, “Hmm, I do that when I am happy.”

_ He’s happy?  _

Michele smiled and kissed Emil on the shoulder.  They settled into sleep, taking comfort in the presence of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the other awesome fics in this event. Come by and chat with me on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) and check out our Discord channel.


End file.
